


Wanderlust

by peterpan_in_neverland



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan_in_neverland/pseuds/peterpan_in_neverland
Summary: You were just a girl consumed by wanderlust. Lin was just a boy determined not to lose you.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretschuylersister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretschuylersister/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! :)

You were just a girl consumed by wanderlust.

You could never stay grounded or comfortable in one place. As you would settle in one, you would feel a calling in you, deep down in your stomach, that screamed out that there were new places; this time, places far away from anywhere you had been were screaming out for you. As if possessed by a wayward spirit, you left behind everything.

This time, you not only changed your location, you changed everything. You cut your hair, shearing it and letting your curls go wild and wind blown. You stopped wearing any makeup, and didn’t stay in one place for too long.

This time, you could never settle. You were always moving, and nothing was ever the same– well, one thing was.

You had been unable to change your phone number, too afraid to truly lose the love of your life. Lin was a constant, and you always updated him on where you were; postcards, letters, phone calls, texts. Anything and everything to make him feel less alone.

You had been in Australia for a while, spending time on the beaches, strolling through the Australia Zoo, and trying to get used to the differing hours when compared to the last place you’d been.

You were woken up at almost four in the morning, you phone ringing off the hook. You were considering not picking up and going back to sleep, until you saw Lin’s face pop up along with his number. You picked up instantly.

“Hello, love. How are you,” You said, trying to hide the exhaustion in your voice.

“Please come home,” he said almost immediately, barely giving you time to finish your greeting. “It’s just, I'm miss you, and it ain’t home w-without you her.”

“Lin, are you drunk?” You sat up, prepared to call one of your friends in the city to watch him and make sure he stayed out of trouble.

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation, and you froze.

“Why are you drunk, love?” He almost never did this, never getting drunk and making phone calls like this without hesitation.

“Because it’s been a year,” he slurred, and ice spread slowly through your veins. Had it really been a year since you left? It felt like it had been only weeks, but you had truly spent a whole 365 days without getting held by and holding Lin in your arms.

“I’m sorry love, but-”

He cut you off, “I would offer to come to wherever you are, but I don’t know where you are right now. But if I did, we could watch The Shining mini-series together. We don’t even have to spoon! I-if we get comfortable, we can,” there was a long pause, “there are parts that are scary. But, we can-we can watch the miniseries.” He paused again, and you heard him audibly gulp, as if he was taking another drink of some sort of alcohol, “I’ll have the book, _in hand._ I have the old, first print edition,” he slurred out, and started to cry quietly.

“Don’t cry, love,” you whispered into the phone. You weren’t able to handle it. You were the reason he was drunk, the reason he was crying, the reason he sounded so heartbroken.

“I-I just miss you, so, so, _so_ much.”

“I know, love,” you replied, trying to steel your nerves, “but I need you to call someone to pick you up, take you home, and watch you to make sure you’re alright.”

“I _am_ home,” he spat, “and I’m on the phone with you.”

“You need someone to be with you in person. Call Oak, or Daveed. They can watch you.”

“Daveed, is off fucking some girl, and Oak is off _trying_ to fuck some girl,” he replied, “and I just want to be with you.”

You closed your eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to keep tears from falling down your face. “I know, love, I know,” you took a deep breath, “just promise me that you’ll call someone. Try Anthony, or even Jasmine.”

“Anthony and Jasmine are-”

“Don’t say that they’re fucking each other,” you snapped. “Lin-Manuel, I don’t care who’s fucking who right now, I want you to call someone that isn’t me, and tell them you’re drunk. Or _I_ will.”

“Fiiiiiine,” he drawled after a moment, “but, I still wanna see you.”

“I know, love.” You said your goodbyes, and hung up the phone. You collapsed back onto the pillows, burying your face in your hands. You stayed up the rest of the night, making a rock solid plan and booking flights.

* * *

When your plane touched down in New York, all the nervousness fluttered back into your mind like migrating butterflies, and you subconsciously bit at you lip, feeling it split open.

It was late, stars dotting the sky like pinholes in a black cloth, and you walked out of the airport alone, toting a bag. You hailed a taxi, jumping in, and feeling knotted up with apprehension, the butterflies refusing to leave you.

You knew Lin’s regular hangover routine, and by now he would be passed out all over again after a day of moping about and having a twelve hour headache.

You didn’t even bother knocking on the door to his apartment, choosing instead to grab the spare key from underneath of the mat and sneaking quietly into the apartment.

You were scared out of your skin when someone practically jumped you, pulling you into their arms and pressing you flush against their chest, murmuring into your hair that they couldn’t believe you were home.

“I’m here, love. I’m home,” you said, as Lin kissed your forehead after pulling away. “God, I missed you,” you breathed out, pulling him in for a kiss.

Soon enough, he had you pressed against the wall, his arms boxing you in, his mouth devouring yours. He was suddenly kissing you cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder. He pulled your shirt off, and you pulled off his, and you were being pulled into Lin’s bedroom, and everything was _perfect._

“I missed you, so much,” he breathed out as he traced nonsense patterns along your bare side, kissing the top of your head.

“So did I.”

“Are you going to leave me again,” he asked, and you shook your head.

“If I ever feel like I need to, I’ll tote you along with me, or I’ll only be gone for a week. No more than that,” you promised, and Lin nodded.

“So,” you began, looking up at him, “do you wanna get to watching that miniseries you mentioned yesterday?”

“Absolutely,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on your forehead.


End file.
